Velvet
by Risechi
Summary: Velvet, it is a color of royalty along with a color to which I am bound to. I don't remember much about who I was at a point of my life but I know who I am in this current moment. My name is Isabella, and I live here in what is known as the velvet room.


**A/N:** _I had this story sitting in a folder of fan fiction that I currently had finished, so I thought why not post this thing up since I haven't really done anything in a while on this account._

* * *

Velvet, it is a color of royalty along with a color to which I am bound to. I don't remember much about who I was at a point of my life but I know who I am in this current moment. My name is Isabella, and I live here in what is known as the velvet room. What is the velvet room you may ask? It's simple. This is a room that only exists between mind and matter and only an individual who has signed a contact may ever enter. Well, that is what I have been told by that of my master and my elder siblings.

I wouldn't really call them my siblings though. I mean, we all don't have parents let alone the same ones I believe. Just only our platinum white hair and striking yellow eyes. Though...I guess if anything is like our father that would be our master, the one who is currently in charge of the velvet room. I only came into this room a few months maybe, or was it years? I'm not to sure really since time is not a thing that exists inside of this room.

I wonder though, why when my life had expired did I come to be as someone to attend to the needs of a guest that will come into this room, what had made me dare I say special from any other human in mankind? But I try really not to think on those issues to much since it's not like in the end I would ever get an answer from somewhere. But for now I learn about the art of fusing Person's from big sister Margaret and Elizabeth, and help big brother Theodore at times with his requests from Elizabeth. Sometimes I really think she doesn't really want the items as much as she likes making Theodore do stuff since he's such a nice guy.

But as you heard me earlier call them big sister or brother that is correct, I am naturally younger than them. I'm not sure how old my so called siblings are actually but appearance wise I am that of a sixteen year old girl. The youngest of all siblings, but I don't get any special treatment luckily just cause I'm the smallest. I'm expected to do everything perfect and know everything by heart. And that is what I always strive to do, I want to in the end be the best attendant so I can help my future guest without any issues. I...I want to be someone my siblings let alone my master can be proud of.

And like my siblings and master told me my day had come. As I was sitting in the place that I was now to reside in...a train? It was covered from top to bottom in blue and accented with what I believe to be alcoholic beverages on the side tables. To the reasons of those I assume are decorations since I don't think my guest will obviously be drinking in this room. Master would never allow that! I sat beside my master in the cart as he explained.

"Now Isabella, this is your very first guest, please do remember everything that I and the others have taught you. I am quite certain that you shall do very well and will learn maybe things as well from your guest."

My master spoke as I nodded my head before looking forwards. I felt this twinge in my gut as it was obviously a pinch of nervousness, something I hadn't felt since Elizabeth was teaching and summoned a persona well...it was completely wrong! Taking a deep breathe I closed my eyes and before I could open them my master was speaking. Had my guest already arrived?!

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my name is Igor. And this is my assistant Isabella who will be helping you on your journey."

Opening my yellow eyes I could see the person in front of me, the person to whom I would be only helping in the ways of fusing and keeping tract of his persona's. My mouth opened part way before speaking before my stalling might have upset my master.

"I am Isabella, it is a pleasure. As I am looking forward to watching our coming journey unfold."


End file.
